Forward to Times Past
by Regno Cuore
Summary: What happens when Danny Fenton and Sam Manson's 14 year old daughter and friends get sent back in time? 20 years to be exact? The time when Danny and Sam themselves are 14? How will they get back to their own time? Better summary inside.
1. Daughter

**Forward to Times Past**

By: Regno Cuore

**A/N: **_Okay, This is my very first piece of fanfiction, so I ask that you all will be very gentle. This is a very odd plot that I thought up while I lay in bed listening to Panic! At The Disco. You'd think that that would have to do with the plot but it doesn't. Just a random tidbit of information._

_You must also bear with me on this story. It might go a bit slow at first but that's only because I have to build up the story. You know, start a back-story that just so happens to fit in with the main story even though you don't know it yet until a long while later. With that being said, I don't know how long the story will be. It could end after a few chapters. It could be the longest story on Or my muse, Babette, could run away on me and I'm left with an incomplete story. So I hope you'll like it and be patient with me for updates, 'cause I have a job and all that as well._

_I think this is the longest Author's Note ever. Future ones will not be this long, hopefully. So sit back and enjoy folks! And I hope you like it!_

**Full Summary: **Mena Hudson has a normal life. Well, as normal a life a 14-year-old can have when her father's a halfa and her grandparents are quite laughable ghost-hunters. And to top matters off, she's starting High School! And just when she thinks her life can't get any weirder, it does. One of her grandparents ghostly inventions goes awry and Mena, along with her two best friends, Jake Haskin and Derek Thiessen, are sent back in time.Twenty years to be exact. So now, with the trio stuck in 2004, they have to find a way back to their time before they do something in the past that could ruin their future! Like, Mena meeting up with her 14-year-old parents..

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot and the original characters that you don't recognize. There's a few. But other than that, give the credit to Butch Hartman.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Daughter**

_Amity Park – 20 Years in the Future_

"Mena! Really now, you should be getting up now. You don't want to be late for your first day of school!"

Mena groaned, grabbing her pillow and smashing it over her head, pretending she didn't hear her grandmother's warning of getting out of bed. _Why is she even here anyway? Shouldn't she be at _her own _house making yet _another _ghost-hunting contraption?_

She yawned loudly, not even bothering to smother it, before flipping on her stomach and trying to go back to sleep. She really was dreading going to school. But no, not just school…

High School.

Her first day of High School started today, and she really wasn't looking forward to it. Although her best friends, Jake and Derek, were beyond ecstatic. Calling her the night before and gushing over the larger campus, the better food, and the hot, older girls.

At that, Mena glared at her best friends of 5 years through the phone and hung up on them, letting them entertain themselves over the wonders of high school.

But her? She'd be grateful if she could stay in her comfortable bed for the rest of her life.

"Mena! Hurry up! Your bacon and pancakes are getting cold!"

Mena's ears perked up this. Pancakes? Her parents _never_ made breakfast like that. She'd always have to deal with cold cereal and the occasional mush that they called oatmeal. Mena couldn't remember when she had a hot breakfast with pancakes and _bacon…_

Her mouth was watering already.

"Bacon?" She whispered to no one in particular. She _definitely _has never had bacon in her house before, her mother never letting her have any kind of food that used to have a face on it. Although, unbeknownst to her mother, she'd go the local hamburger joint, appropriately named _Al's Burger Joint_. About 15 years ago Al Miller bought the property that used to have another hamburger place sitting atop it's soil. A restaurant that Mena's parents told her was called _Nasty Burger._ But it burned down when some of it's special condiments combusted and took down the entire building, unfortunately, with five people still inside. The papers called it 'The Biggest Tragedy That Amity Park Has Faced'.

Mena swung her feet over the edge and dragged herself across her room into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and grimaced.

Mena was a rather scrawny 14-year-old. It didn't help that she was 5'7" tall, making her look a lot thinner and frailer than she really is. Her shoulder-length jet-black hair was full of knots that she knew would be a job in itself to get out. She leaned toward the mirror to stare more closely at her face. Blemish-free, she thanked the beauty gods for that one. She scrunched up her small, button nose before sticking her fingers in her mouth to stretch her lips far apart, checking out her straight, white teeth.

Making faces at herself in the mirror is kind of a daily routine. She was never one to obsess over her face or make-up or the clothes she wears. She'll only wear things that make her comfortable. She thinks of that far before fashion and style. She never looks in the latest magazines and sees what's in. She buys what she likes, and she doesn't care if they're ugly to someone else or not. She gets them 'cause she thinks it's her.

She studied her eyes closely in the mirror and smiled slightly. Even though Mena was a very attractive girl, none of her other features came as close to her liking as her eyes did. Bright, sky blue. Almost eerily unnatural. She liked the fact that no one else she knew had those eyes.

Well, except her father.

"MENA! If you don't get down here in two minutes, your pancakes and bacon are going down the drain!"

Mena's bright eyes widened through the mirror. _Oh-no…_

"COMING GRAMS!"

She ran out of the bathroom and grabbed her blue bathrobe that was hanging on her desk chair. Shoving her small feet into her fuzzy slippers, she took one last deep breath before bounding down the stairs to face the first day of the rest of her life.

* * *

**A/N: **_Yay! First chapter up. Read and Review please! I'll have the next chapter up soon!_


	2. The Trio

**Forward To Times Past**

By: Regno Cuore

**A/N: **_Okay, I decided to go a different direction with this. But not a TOTALLY different one, so don't worry. I was originally going to stay 20 years in the future with Mena and set it up that way, but I decided to go back and forth; from 20 years in the future to the present, with Danny and his friends as 14-year-olds. Okay? So I wanted to quickly clear that up so there's no confusion. _

_Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot and the original characters that you don't recognize. There's a few. But other than that, give the credit to Butch Hartman.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Trio**

_Amity Park – Present Day_

"Honestly, Danny. You wouldn't be so tired this morning if you and Tucker didn't stay up so late last night playing those stupid computer games!"

"I'm not tired. I'm just… a bit slow today."

"Mr. Lancer caught you drooling all over your English test!"

"You know, Sam, what is this _really_ about?"

Sam Manson rolled her eyes and turned to her best friend, Danny Fenton, Amity Park's half-ghost boy that saves the city on a regular basis from ghosts that escape from the ghost zone. Being the ghost boy that saves the citizens of Amity Park, he must keep his identity a secret, Danny Phantom being his alter ego and, sometimes, his burden. Sam, Tucker and Jazz, his older sister being the only people that know about his 'ghostly' identity, keeping Danny Phantom a secret is a job in itself. Not to mention having to fight the ghosts and, to top it all off, attend high school and just be a regular teenager.

But with the random and frequent ghost attacks lately, Danny hasn't had time to be that regular teenage boy. And Sam and Tucker being his sidekicks that help him fight the ghosts; they haven't had much of a social life either.

"It's about you not taking school seriously. Look, I understand you're totally wiped out fighting all these ghosts that have been coming out of nowhere, but if you don't get your grades up, it's a perfect excuse for Mr. Lancer to kick you out!"

Danny mimicked his Goth friend by rolling his eyes as well, only irritating her more. "Would you re_lax_? I won't get kicked out of school. It was just one test that I… slept through."

He heard a rather loud snort come from behind them, and they both whipped around, becoming face-to-face with their other best friend, Tucker Foley. Tucker smirked and pocketed his precious PDA. A PDA that's gotten the trio out of plenty of bad scrapes with some ghosts, including Skulker.

"Dude, I beg to differ. Just last _week_ you fell asleep during that math exam and Mrs. –"

"Okay! Okay. Fine. Two tests. And thanks for waking me up during that one, Tucker." Danny bit out sarcastically, glaring at his techno-geek friend. He just smiled back and took out his PDA to check his schedule.

Sam sighed, causing Danny to stop glaring and focus on her again. "All I'm saying is you should really stop with the midnight computer games and start studying more."

"When could I _possibly_ study? All of my free time lately has been filled with fighting ghosts!"

"Oh... I dunno. Maybe instead of playing those computer games in the middle of the night you could read your textbooks. You know those? Those big books that are collecting dust in your locker –"

"Ha, ha Sam. I got it." Danny waved her off and picked up his backpack off the picnic table on the school grounds. "Come on. Let's go before Lancer can give me a detention for not being at class early enough."

Sam and Tucker followed suit, picking up their backpacks and following the halfa into the school building, Tucker clicking away on his PDA and Sam gazing at the back of Danny's head, slowly shaking her head.

* * *

With 5 minutes to spare, Danny, Sam and Tucker got to class and went to the back of the class, about to take their usual seats. But someone else was in Danny's seat.

"Uh… Hello?"

A girl with long, wavy black hair that went down to at least her waist was sitting in Danny seat. She was starting fixedly at a sheet of paper; her pencil racing across it, writing notes before the class even started. Her back was straight and her ankles were crossed underneath her seat. Even after Danny said hello she didn't move an inch. Danny tried again. "Hello?"

It wasn't until he softly laid a hand on her shoulder did she get shaken out of her reverie. She jumped at Danny's touch, causing Danny himself to jump slightly. She looked up rather impatiently at the intrusion, but when her large, green almond-shaped eyes focused on Danny's sky blue ones, they softened, but only slightly.

"May I help you?"

The trio's eyebrows rose at this. They have never seen this girl before; must be new. She was so formal that it was a wonder that she was only fourteen. She laced her fingers together and placed her joined hands on the desk, waiting for Danny's answer to her question if they themselves had a question for her.

"I – um… Well, what it is…"

"You're sitting in his spot." Sam said rather coolly, crossing her arms across her chest. She didn't like how Danny stuttered. And she especially didn't like how he was just staring at her.

Her eyes widened at this, an apology written in her green eyes, so green they were almost emerald. "I'm sorry! I didn't know they were assigned. I'll just –"

"Oh, no!" Danny stopped her by putting his hands out, stilling her from getting out of the seat. "It's totally fine. You can sit here, I'll just… sit here." He sat in the desk next to the new girl's, which, Sam noticed bitterly, was _her's._

While Tucker sat in his usual spot, behind Sam's original seat, which was now occupied by Danny, he sent her an apologetic look, that Sam just shrugged off. She looked at Danny grinning at the new girl, who smiled shyly back and let out a small giggle. She glared.

"That's fine. I'll just… sit on the ground or something…" Getting no response from Danny, she gave one last glare and took the last empty seat near the front of the classroom. Sam heard another giggle behind her and gritted her teeth.

She didn't have enough time to brood over Danny and his fascination with the new girl, because Mr. Lancer strode in, a file in his hand and his head held high. Sam groaned.

_Great, we had to deal with Lancer this morning and now we have to deal with him _again _for history? Will he ever leave us alone?_

"Hello, class," Mr. Lancer greeted the class with his usual monotonous voice, mostly to get the class's attention than to be friendly. "Mr. Gellar is home sick with the flu so I will be teaching you today. He says he expects a lot of gifts and get well cards when he gets back."

The class just stared at Mr. Lancer, wondering if he was kidding or not. When he just glared back, he opened up the file he was clutching in his hand. "It seems we have a new student joining us from…?" He looked at the folder, squinting slightly as if the typing was rather small. But before he could finish his sentence, a small voice came from the back of the room.

"L.A."

Sam swiveled around in her seat and her amethyst gaze landed on the black-haired girl, that, Sam noted ruefully, Danny was _still _staring at.

Mr. Lancer looked up from the file and looked at the class, searching for where the voice came from. "L.A. Yes… Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

The new, shy girl nodded slowly then stood up. Sam rolled her eyes. _Even standing up she has good posture. Who is this girl, a princess?_

"My name is Mena Hudson. I – I just moved here from L.A. I live with my dad. I'm an only child. Uh… I've never attended a public school before –"

_Ah, _Sam thought to herself, _No wonder she's Little Miss Prissy. Probably from a rich family with tutors that teach her Latin and tennis and formal etiquette._

"Really?" Sam quickly looked over at Danny, whose mouth was slightly open in awe. _Oh, please…!_ "You've _never_ been in a public school? _Never?_"

Mena looked down at Danny and smiled, this time a warmer smile that the shy one she gave him a bit ago. Something in Sam's stomach lurched when Danny returned it. "No, never."

"Wow!" This time it was Tucker that looked at her in awe. _No, Tuck, not you too._ "So, did you have tutors that would come to your house everyday?"

Mena nodded. _Ha! Knew it. _Sam smiled to herself. She could read people rather well.

"They would teach me the basic subjects. Math, Science, English… Nothing too drastic. It's not like they taught me Latin or formal etiquette."

Sam's smile faltered.

"So why'd you move here to Amity Park?" Danny asked, looking _really _interested. Sam pretended to gag.

Mena's smile faded, replaced with a look of pain and sadness. "It's… a long story."

"All right Mr. Fenton. If you're quite done interrogating Ms. Hudson, I think it's time to learn some History. Ms. Hudson, welcome to Casper High." Mr. Lancer placed the file on his desk and picked up the history text. "Now, if you will, please turn to page 39. We will continue where Mr. Gellar left off with the Civil War –"

But Sam wasn't paying attention. She kept looking behind her, watching out of the corner of her eye Danny staring at Mena. Danny sharing his textbook with Mena. Danny smiling at Mena. Mena smiling back. Danny scooting closer to her desk. Sam sneered and let out a low growl before turning forward in her seat and staring at her text, but not really reading it.

A few rows behind her, Tucker looked at the back of Sam's head with pity. Seeing the look he gave Danny and the hot new girl really saddened him and yet frustrated him. Danny and Sam have been dancing around this 'friends – more than friends' subject long enough. And he was sick of it.

They liked each other. He knew it; _they_ just didn't know it.

The only thing Tucker didn't know was how to get them to see that.

* * *

Finally, school was over for the day, and Sam wanted nothing more than to just go home and lock herself in her room. Watching Danny flutter around Mena was driving her crazy. Also, offering her a tour of the school… please! It's not like there aren't any maps at the front office!

She kicked the aluminum can in the street several feet in front of her before walking up to it and kicking it once more, following it home. Danny offered to walk Mena home after school and Tucker followed suit. Sam apologized, saying she had a lot of homework to do before grabbing her book bag and high-tailing it out of there before they could ask any questions.

After a few more minutes of silent brooding she finally made it to her house. Well, it wasn't really a house, more like a mansion. Her family being the descendants of a very wealthy inventor, they were pretty much set for life. A large, 4-story mansion with several extra rooms and bathrooms, it was full of antique furniture that no one ever used or sat on, yet made the house more charming and, in a word, homey, instead of cold and empty.

She gave the aluminum can one last kick before trudging up the stone steps of her home. She slowly creaked the door open, hoping not to alert anyone of her presence. Just to be sure that no one was home, she called out for her parents. "Mom? Dad?" Her voice echoed in the large entrance hall. Sam raised her eyes slowly towards the expansive chandelier above the entrance before completely entering the house and shutting the large oak door. She threw her backpack on the ground before running up the stairs, two at a time, to her room.

Sam smiled gratefully at her room when she opened her door, basking in the large black curtains, shielding the bright, sunny day from her. She kicked off her boots, picked up the latest issue of _Goth Weekly_ and jumped on the bed, ready to wind down after a long day at school.

She was starting to doze off when her phone rang on the bedside table. Sam groaned, already making up her mind not to answer it until she heard Tucker's voice on the answering machine. "Sam? Are you there? I know you are, so pick up the phone!"

Obeying Tucker's disembodied voice, she stretched her arm across the bed and picked up the black phone, glaring at it briefly before placing it to her ear. "What is it Tuck? I was sleeping."

"Yeah, right."

"What? I was! Look, if this is about the History test we're going to have next week I'll come over tomorrow and we can study with Danny –"

"That's not why I called."

He sounded so different on the phone that Sam sat up and put her magazine down. "What's going on?"

"I was about to ask you the same question."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"You were acting weird all day. What's wrong?"

Sam gave to phone a funny look, expecting Tucker to see it from his house. "Nothing's wrong, Tuck." She replied in a false happy voice. Too bad the person she was talking to has been her best friend for four years.

"Cut it out, Sam. I know there's something wrong with you. You were fine this morning but when we get to History class you shut us out and were all mean and snappy. Is it because of Mena? Do you not like her?"

Sam, once again, made a face at the phone. "I don't _know _her."

"Well then, maybe you should _get_ to know her before you make assumptions."

Something clicked in Sam's head. "You're already smitten aren't you?"

"No!"

He said it too fast that only an idiot would believe him. She heard him sigh. "No, I'm not _smitten._ But someone else is."

Her heart lurched slightly. "Who? Danny? Please! He just met her. He can't already like her."

"Then why did he ask her to go bowling with us this Friday?"

Another heart-lurching tug, then it sank. "W-what? Friday night bowling? But that's _our _thing! Just ours! He can't invite her to come!"

"Yes he can, and he did."

She didn't say anything. Afraid that whatever might come out she'll regret saying later. Instead she just glared at the _Dumpty Humpty _poster on the opposite wall, anger seething on the surface, about to blow.

"Maybe you should just tell him."

Sam blinked. "Tell him what?"

"How you feel."

"Tucker! What are you talking about? He's my best friend. I don't like him like that! I've told you before."

"How do you know that's what I was talking about?"

Sam bit her tongue, cursing herself for overreacting and saying too much. "I don't like him like that."

"Sam…"

"No! I'm sick of this okay? I'm sick of having to defend my friendship with Danny. I'm sick of telling Dash or Paulina or even Mr. Lancer that we're not together! It gets really old."

"You know what gets old? Seeing your best friends moon over each other without the other realizing it, and not doing a thing about it. Seeing them get jealous when a girl flirts with him, or a guy shows interest in her. _That_ gets old."

"But I –"

"You want to be with him Sam? Then _get_ with him before someone else does, or you just might lose your chance with him. For good this time."

Sam was about to bite back an angry retort when she heard a sharp click on the other line. She sighed before clicking the _off_ button on her phone. She threw it across the room, letting it land somewhere in a pile of dirty clothes, flipped over on her bed so her face was in her pillow, and screamed with frustration until her voice was hoarse.

* * *

**A/N: **_Okay! Chapter 2. Yes. Tucker knows. But really, didn't we all know that? I assume in the show that he knows they like each other, but doesn't really like the whole… 'confrontation'. Or maybe the whole idea of his two best friends getting together makes him uncomfortable. But now, he's so fed up that he confronts Sam about it! And if he feels a bit OOC, I'm sorry about that. I re-read it and he did to me but I didn't know how else to write him in that part. The chapter would've been 20 pages long with just that one phone call. _

_Read & Review please!_


End file.
